


Exorcism

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Holy Dildo, Holy Water, Literally fucked to death, Painful Sex, Rape, Sadism, Smut, Titfuck, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: The chores of Devil politics can wear on even the sharpest of minds. Ravel was no exception to this, and a nice holiday to Austria would prove to ease her mind... or, it should've.





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is a thing.
> 
> I am 103% fucked up.

''Ugh... where am I?''

Those were the first words that slipped out of Ravel Phenex's lips as she woke up, dazed and confused. From what she could make out she was in a prison cell of some sorts, with bland grey bricks on all sides of the room, leaving the floor beneath her chillingly cold. A single metal door was at the other end of the room, with torches illuminating the dismal room.

She was clad only in a loose off-white white dress that fell to her thighs, leaving her bare legs to rest against the cold floor and the thin straps doing little to reduce the chill on her shoulders. Her hands were held above her by a pair of shackles, preventing her from moving even a foot in any direction. In the centre of the room was a hook-and-chain hanging ominously from the ceiling.

Ravel's brow furrowed as she tried to recall what happened, her memories returning. She had taken a trip to the human world, Austria if she remembered correctly, to spend the weekend away from the stress of the Underworld's nobility. Shortly afterwards she ran into a group of Exorcists, who apparently recognised her and attacked her... and everything became blurry after that.

She glanced around for an exit but found none, much to her worry. The only entry and exit was the door – not even a window was present.

Suddenly the sound of metal groaning snapped her to attention, her eyes flickering to the metal door as it swung open. Her worry increased when five men dressed in priest robes walked into the room, pace slow and faces grave, something that made her instinctively uneasy.

''Ravel Phenex, of the House of Phenex.'' One of the priests intoned, stopping in front of her. She could barely make out his blue eyes from beneath the hood. ''You were caught trespassing on Church territory. This is a very serious crime, one that could reignite the Great War and bring disaster to all races. What do you have to say for yourself?''

It took Ravel several seconds to recover from her shock. ''W-What? Austria isn't Church territory! It's been neutral for the past hundred years!''

''It has not.'' The priest replied stonily. ''It has been our territory since the eighteen-hundreds. Switzerland is the only nearby neutral territory.''

Ravel was stunned, both at the news, and the prospect that she had gotten them mixed up... and what the result of her mishap will cause.

''I didn't know.'' She murmured, regaining her voice.

''I see.'' The priest said, falling silent for a moment. ''Your justification is hereby inadequate, and you shall suffer the consequences. Ravel Phenex, I sentence you... to exorcism.''

''E-Exorcism?'' Ravel blinked, confused. That was normally only done on possessing-type demons, not on regular Devils. It still hurt, of course, but it wasn't designed for Devils in mind.

Her confusion swiftly turned into alarm when the man loosened the belt of his robes, swiftly pulling out his penis. Her face turned scarlet in seconds, and a cold feeling settled in her stomach when he walked up to her, his dick mere inches from her face.

''Open wide, Devil.'' He asked simply.

He wanted her to suck on it, she realised with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. In response she firmly closed her mouth and turned away, disgust on her face. He only shook his head at her reaction, gesturing to one of the other priests to come forth, a cross necklace in hand.

Before Ravel could realise the danger, the man slid the necklace over her head, letting the cross land between her large breasts. Instantly Ravel cried out in pain, the holy nature of the necklace burning her. The man in front of her took immediate advantage of that fact, shoving his dick inside her mouth and muffling her cries of pain.

''Don't bite, or else.'' He whispered to her, patting her on the head.

Ravel didn't respond, not that she could in the first place. The man began thrusting into her mouth roughly, almost making her choke as he dick hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered from the pain the cross was causing her, burning between her breasts and making her body tremble, shaking as if to knock it away – but any movement only caused her breasts to move, further agitating the burning.

His thrusting continues for a little longer as she silently endured the face-fucking, and when he suddenly slowed to a stop and pulled out she mentally breathed a sigh of relief, wincing internally as she tried to not move her breasts.

''It's rude to only pay attention to your mouth.'' The man told her, drawing her attention as he kneeled down in front of her – and yanked on the straps of her dress, letting it loosely fall down to her waist, revealing her plump breasts to him.

''W-What are you...'' She began to say, only for him to push his dick between her breasts, jingling the cross and making her gasp with pain. ''Ah! S-Stop that!''

Instead of replying to her he continued thrusting, rocking his hips as his dick disappeared between her alluring breasts. Ravel's cries echoed throughout the room as her boobs were used so roughly, only made worse by the burning sensation that drove her insane.

Soon his thrusting became faster, before without warning he climaxed mid-thrust, shooting his seed and covering her breasts and chin with it. Ravel whimpered as he pulled away, her breasts tender and burning hot with both the cross, and his seed.

The man left the room, and one of the other priests took his place. He knelt in front of her and placed an ornate bowl on the ground to his left, a shiny liquid inside it. His eyes roamed over her body before landing between her legs, and she instinctively closed her legs to hide her lower lips, blushing darkly at his intense gaze.

The priest dipped his hand in the water, and with strength not befitting his lithe form pried her legs apart despite her unwillingness, and touched her pussy. Instantly a cry tore itself from her lips, fresh pain springing to life as a familiar pain burned where he touched. Holy water.

''P-Please, d-don't- AH!'' Ravel exclaimed, her body jolting as he rubbed her pussy lips, burning them.

With her Phenex-brand regeneration any actual burns healed in seconds, and the holy water wasn't powerful enough to inhibit her regeneration... but continued exposure would slowly overpower it, and render it useless.

Ravel whimpered, head thrashing side to side as she tried to ignore the pain to no avail. For a user of fire it was morbidly ironic to be burned, but that was the only real comparison she could make through her pain-clouded mind.

The pain was only magnified when he slipped a finger inside of her. He quickly added two more fingers, pushing them inside her and thrusting them. Through the haze of intense pain from the overload of holy energy, pleasure bubbled in her lower half from his ministrations. Her cries of pain slowly changed into cries of delight, and before she even realised it her orgasm descended and she came, her body going into spasms as she squirted around his fingers.

''Hm. So it's true that you Devils are beings of lust, even when being judged by God.'' The priest muttered, barely audible to her ears. Her chest rise and fell with each heaving breathe she took, recovering from her first ever orgasm.

She regained her senses a minute later, wincing as she looked down, and she froze as she saw him coating his dick in holy water, and it didn't take much for her to connect the dots. He caught her gaze and smirked faintly, nodding slowly.

''Indeed. This is gong to go inside you and purify you of sin, Devil.''

Ravel shook her head. ''No no no, please don't. You kill me!''

''You are being judged, Devil. Words will not convince us.'' The priest said, kneeling in front of her.

She began thrashing, kicking out with her legs only for him to grab them and hold them aside, leaving her pussy bare for all to see. She still struggled in vain, trying to use any magic but unable to, leaving her utterly helpless.

Without words he lined up with her virgin pussy before slamming inside, uncaring that it was her first time. Ravel screamed, throwing her head back as she felt her insides burn. Her pussy was forced to stretch to fit him inside, unprepared for the sudden intrusion. It was probably only her previous orgasm that helped lube her up enough, otherwise she fear he might've torn something in her.

The priest began fucking her in earnest, thrusting into the blonde beauty's pussy. Her whole body rocked with the motions as their hips crashed together, reaching her deepest parts and rubbing the holy water inside her. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she openly cried, unable to resist as she was defiled so cruelly, leaving her with a deep-rooted feeling of dirtiness.

''S-Stop! It burns!'' Ravel sobbed.

''As expected.'' The priest replied tonelessly, grunting quietly. ''Even so... your vagina is very tight...''

She wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or just a statement, but it mattered little. She felt him speed up, and she knew what was coming. She had already been defiled in one way, but the last thing she wanted was to be impregnated by a stranger of all people.

''Pull out!'' She cried, struggling against her shackles as his powerful thrusts rocked her body.

Her response came when the man moaned, before slamming all the way inside her, making her cry out in surprise. He bucked his hips several times in quick succession as spurts of warmth filled her pussy, shattering her heart as she realised he came inside her.

He pulled out of her, leaving her with a strange hollowness mixed with stinging pain from the holy water. She laid there slouched against the wall, breathing heavy and wincing as every breath made her chest rise, making the cross necklace touch more skin and increasing the irritating pain. For once in her life she wished she had small boobs.

He got up and left the room, and when the third priest approached her she didn't want the same thing to happen, and found her voice.

''Take off the cross, please!'' Ravel begged him, eyes red with tears. ''It hurts so much!''

After a moment of deliberation, the priest took mercy on her. ''Very well. I'll move you.''

''T-Thank you...'' She said gratefully.

The priest said nothing, merely grabbing the shackles that held her hands above her head and fiddled with it briefly, before unbuckling them. The cuffs were still on her wrists, preventing her from using magic but no longer keeping her attached to the wall. Her freedom was short-lived as he grabbed her by the chain in the middle and pulled her to her feet, making her stumble as she walked on weak knees.

He led her to the centre of the room where the chain-and-hook hung from the ceiling, and looped the chain over the hook, leaving her dangling there. It was clearly meant for someone taller, as her toes barely touched the cold floor, but she breathed a sigh of quiet relief when she could lean her chest forwards, letting the cross necklace dangle in the air and not touch her boobs.

Her relief was short-lived as one of the priests walked up to her, erect dick already exposed. Her face fell, scrunching up when he rubbed against her tender pussy lips, shuddering at the feeling. At least he didn't coat his dick in holy water.

She stiffened however when she felt another penis tap against her ass, before rubbing between her cheeks and prodding her asshole. She had only a moment to realise what they were planning before both men pushed inside, and she groaned as she was stretched in both holes, finding some minor pleasure in the double penetration.

As the thrusting began she laid her head on the shoulder of the man in front of her, moaning softly as the dicks hit her deepest parts and made her feel strangely turned on. Their fucking was gentler than what she endured earlier, and she couldn't restrain her moans as she was filled. As their thrusting got faster she found herself responding, feeling her orgasm bubbling up for the second time.

''Mm... Ah! I-I'm... so close~!'' Ravel cried out, the wet smacking of flesh reaching her ears.

She heard a grunt before she felt spurts of warmth fill her pussy, making her moan softly at the feeling. The man behind her wasn't far behind, and she shuddered as he came in her ass. They pulled out of her, and she groaned in disappointment as her holes were empty.

Footsteps came from the side and she turned, thinking it was another priest to fuck her, only to pause when she saw a man wheeling something behind him. He, like the others, was dressed like a priest and rather unassuming, but behind him was a small flat square of metal on wheels, with a cloth covering whatever was on it. Only when he stopped in front of her did he unveil the mystery, yanking aside the cloth.

''I present; the Holy Dildo.'' The priest said grandly with a smirk, and Ravel's own lust dwindled away at sight.

It was a dildo, that much was clear – it was nearly the height of her stomach and attached to a motor of some kind, and radiated a pure holy energy that send shivers down her spine.

''H-Hey... you're not going to use that, are you?'' Ravel asked nervously.

''Of course we are. This, after all, is your punishment.''

''Y-You're kidding!'' She exclaimed, crossing her legs to hide her pussy. ''It would kill me!''

There was a brief moment of silence, before the man looked at her with frighteningly cold eyes.

''That's the point.''

Her heart stopped briefly, a paralysing terror filling her veins. Her fear was capitalised on ruthlessly as the man pushed the dildo underneath her while another priest adjusted the hook-and-chain, lowering her down towards it.

''N-No, stop!'' Ravel demanded fearfully, kicking her legs out only for the priest below her to grab her hips, lining her up with it. ''Please, don't do this!''

Her cries went unanswered, and she hissed as the head of the dildo touched her pussy... before the man grasp her hips tightly, before yanking her down, forcing the dildo fully inside her in one quick thrust.

''AHH!'' Ravel screamed, throwing her head back as fresh pain filled her, erasing whatever pleasure she had gotten from her defilement.

While it wasn't the largest dildo or anything, it was the holy aspect that made it painful – it was much more potent that the holy water used earlier, and she felt her regeneration slowly fail to keep up.

Suddenly one of the priests flicked a switch... and it began thrusting. Ravel's mouth hung open as it began pounding her pussy rapidly, moving so fast her walls couldn't grip it even if they wanted to. It speared against her cervix and sent waves of painful pleasure through her mind, wordless screams filling the room as she was slowly fucked to death.

''NOO! It hurts! It hurts!'' The blonde beauty cried, her body jerking from each rapid thrust that struck against her insides, draining her strength rapidly.

Her cries were for naught, and as the minutes went by her consciousness slowly began to fade. The dildo hadn't stopped it's pace for a moment, spearing deep into her pussy and stretching her walls. Soon she had given up all resistance, her head hanging limply as she stared at her own pussy being fucked raw, a faint burning in her abdomen.

Mere moments later she came, squirting around the dildo weakly. Only when she came did the dildo react, glowing brightly as it was triggered before shooting a spurt of holy energy right into her womb, eliciting a weak whimper from the blonde.

One of the priests undid the hook-and-chain, letting Ravel fall limply off the dildo, her hazy blue eyes staring at nothing as the last of her life slipped out of her. Even in her death throes, they were not done with her, as she found herself being rolled onto her stomach and pressed against the cold floor, her large breasts mushed into the ground as a priest rubbed his dick against her asshole before pushing inside and beginning to fuck her.

As the last of Ravel Phenex's consciousness drained away, the last thing she ever felt was the pounding in her asshole, before her life was extinguished completely.

[END!]


End file.
